The invention relates to a grating-film iris-producing laminar device.
An object of the invention is to provide a grating-film iris-producing laminar device such that a variety of color patterns can be formed when a non-monochromatic light passes the through laminar device based on the characteristics of a two-dimensional grating.
According to the invention, the grating-film iris-producing laminar device comprises one or more transparent substrates made of materials such as silica glass, organic glass or plastic as well as one or two sheets of two-dimensional grating-films each having two sets of grooves the grooves are spaced equally and are parallel with a groove density 50 to 1200 lines/mm, preferably 150 to 600 lines/mm, and the two sets intersect at a selected angle, preferably at an angle about 90.degree.. The grating film is made of gelatine or plastic and glued on a transparent substrate or held between substrates with their edges being glued or fixed mechanically together thereafter thus to form a grating-film laminar device of the invention. The bonding agents used in the invention may be epoxy or other kinds of glues which possess good transparence and good adhesion stability.
In the invention, two or more sheets of one-dimensional grating film can alternatively be used. The same effect can be achieved when the two sheets of one-dimensional grating film are superimposed with their grooves intersecting at a selected angle, preferably at an angle about 90.degree.. The intersections of the two sets of grooves form a large number of light-passing ports or holes, thus when the grating-film iris-producing laminar device is placed before any non-monochromatic light source, a colored light network consisting of seven monocolor wave-lengths will appear. The network will change with changes in the nature, shape, quantity and position of light sources, the density of grooves on the grating film and the intersecting angle of the two set of grooves; thereafter a variety of color parrterns are formed.
The device of the invention makes use of the two-dimensional grating characteristics. Additionally, the device of the invention has advantages such as a simple structure, low cost in manufacture, abundant in raw materials and a high profit. Those skilled in the art will better understand the invention through the accompanying drawings and text.